


In the Midst of Ecstasy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	In the Midst of Ecstasy

Doing what I do for as long as I’ve been doing it takes its toll after a while. It’s been years of unending pain, psychological trials, going and going and going with no end in sight. You become numb after a while and I’d been numb for far too long, but then I met her - Y/N - and everything is new again.

You’re the light, you’re the night  
You’re the color of my blood  
You’re the cure, you’re the pain  
You’re the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much

“Hi.” It came out breathless. I’m exhausted and all I want is her.

She reaches out like the stars reach out to the moon and in seconds I’m in her arms. I’m home. She lights me on fire, so overwhelming and so calming all at once. As we make our way into the bedroom, I run my lips up the side of her neck, tasting and licking at every inch of skin. I’ve explored everything she has to offer, but each time it feels new.

Everything I am now, everything I see and feel is because of her, because she’s brought it back to me by way of her smile and the twinkle in her eyes after so many years of nonstop pain. 

Tonight I want to give to her, but even in the idle touches on my back and the feather light skimming of her hair against my cheek, she gives to me. “I love you,” she whispers.

Inside the bedroom, I peel her shirt up over her head and throw it behind me without care for where it lands. Her fingernails rake up my stomach as she does the same to me and within a few minutes, some clumsiness, some smiles, we’re in a tangle of limbs.

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I’ll let you set the pace  
‘Cause I’m not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can’t see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

When I touch her I feel like the water must feel when its touched by moonlight - like it was meant to be. Us meeting, us touching is as natural as the moon blanketing the world every night.

When my lips graze her sex, when my tongue tastes everything she is, she whimpers and I’m undone, intoxicated by the power we both feel in this moment. “More,” she whispers and I can’t help but give her what she wants. My tongue delves deeper and my fingers join to coax the sweetness out of her, her breathless moans getting louder and louder with each stroke of my fingers.

Watching her mouth drop open, watching her relax into the mattress and give herself over to me is everything I need and as she bucks upward into my eager mouth, I meet her pace. If she can be everything to me then I can give her everything I have. 

In the midst of her ecstasy, I lose myself.

You’re the fear, I don’t care  
'Cause I’ve never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life

This scares me. It’s been so long since I’ve had this kind of happiness in my life and I don’t want it to go away again, but there are so many things that could ruin what we have. 

Though I’m scared, I won’t let the fear control me. I’m too happy to give this up without a fight. As she comes undone by my hands, she pulls me up to taste herself off my lips and I feel a tear fall from the corner of my eye. “Hey,” she whispers again. “It’s okay.”

Of course she knows. She came into my life when I was at rock bottom so she knows how afraid I am. “I know. I just…I love you.”

“I love you too. Through it all.”

I wish she could see herself through my eyes. My biggest wish is for her to know what she has done for me.


End file.
